Umami
by UnluckyAmulet
Summary: Evangeline does not have a favourite flavour, but rather an extensive pallet. She ponders a few particular tastes. Namely, Makie Sasaki, Yuna Akashi, Ako Izumi and Akira Okochi. Slight EvaNagi.


Disclaimer: Negima belongs to the amazing (yet perverted) Ken Akamatsu. He owns! I do own this fic.

My second Negima story. Just a little oneshot, mainly dedicated to Evangeline and the Sports Girls. Rated T for slight language and mention of blood. Slight Eva/Nagi.

Enjoy!

* * *

Evangeline A.K McDowell liked to think that she was not just a sadistic, cruel, anti-social, evil blood-sucking Queen of the Undead. She liked to think that she was a little bit more _refined_ then particular words may imply.

Such labels were very tiresome and restricting. And Evangeline had enough of restrictions to last her a lifetime. (Several lifetimes.)

After all, the vampiress did not exactly have what you would call a hectic schedule. In fact, she seemed to be spending most of her time entertaining a bunch of _children_, and they think everything is all fun and exciting, like they're in their own little fantasy.  
And the ones who are so very serious are equally as irritating. Children have no business in being serious, in Evangeline's opinion, which she had often remarked in regards to the boya. Sometimes, the Puppet-Master wondered if he was setting a bad example.

Evangeline re-crossed her legs, head tipped up toward the setting sun as she ruminated this, a glass of wine held in one well-manicured hand, the nails almost the same colour as the liquid sloshing about in the glass. The roof was warm, since she had been sitting there for some time.  
The sun was slowly setting into the distance, merely a slit of orange. Evangeline closed her eyes, listening to the faint sounds of giggling from below

But, annoying, stupid, _childish_ as they all are, they each have a quality- Not necessarily a good one- But a quality nonetheless, that makes them so very appetising.

Makie Sasaki, for example. Evangeline smiled to herself, licking her lower lip, as she remembered, not so long ago, when she was the source of the rumours circulating Cherry Blossom Street. When she pinned Makie- A hyperactive, immature brat if she ever did see one- on the floor and helped herself to the elixir beating beneath Makie's pale neck.  
But there was something appealing about her stupidity, strangely. Her belief that you had to support a person, to not give in, was amusing. Apparently to match the ditzy, sweet moronicness that was Makie Sasaki, her blood tasted faintly of strawberries and tea.

Sweet.

Yuna Akashi was definitely an interesting one. Evangeline vaguely remembered telling a bunch of the brats (as she liked to call them) that vampires liked lively, energetic girls and Yuna proved to be no exception. She had been very energetic, very spirited, particularly in trying to avoid Evangeline's fangs, which only made it more interesting to bite down, fangs sinking into flesh.  
Yuna's blood sparked in Evangeline's mouth- A strange combination of a meaty flavour, hint of something salty and a little pinch of peppers. The taste practically jumps right out, and it went hand-in-hand along with Yuna Akashi's spunky, lively idiocy. Evangeline licked the tips of her fingers in appreciation at the memory.

Spicy.

Ako Izumi. Evangeline had noticed a peculiar trait in this particular brat- She was terrified of blood. Evangeline found this odd. Blood was, to Evangeline, a complex and very fascinating subject. In fact, Evangeline had spent such a long time trying all kinds of different flavours of blood that she considered herself something of a connoisseur.  
But Evangeline had learnt, somewhat unwillingly, through gossiping, Ako had a bad experience with blood, possibly pertaining to the fascinating scar on her back. Her blood was a ripe, bittersweet flavour. It seemed to go together with Ako's tentative, uncertain foolishness.

Bitter.

Akira Okochi, a refreshing balance of flavour. While Yuna had been the most energetic, Ako had been submissive and Makie squeamish, Akira gave way easily, but with something of an unspoken rebellion. Evangeline liked that. Akira seemed to be one of the serious ones, which usually Evangeline found rather annoying- Children should not behave as if they held the world on their shoulders. But it was not done in a serious way. More calm, really.  
Evangeline supposed that it was because it stood out, having a calm brat. But Akira's blood- tasting of fruit, mainly, but leaving a surprising little jolt in the mouth. Zesty, but not acidic. Evangeline wondered if it was the chlorine that did it.

Sour.

Despite her extensive history in taste testing, Evangeline had yet to find the perfect flavour- Although Negi-boya's came very close. Almost alarmingly, even. Evangeline regretted, somewhat, that she had never sampled Nagi's blood.

She is sure it would have been exquisite.

But for now, she could feel a certain, peculiar contentment in discovering such a bounty of varied flavour, right in front of her.

She was nothing if not sophisticated, after all.

* * *

Fin.

(As a note, if anybody was curious, Umami is what the japanese refer to as the 'Fifth flavour', which is supposed to be a full, thick taste.)

Reviews would kick ass!


End file.
